


Liquid Courage

by TaylorLL



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorLL/pseuds/TaylorLL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Courage

Scotty had been tense the entire night.  With such a beautiful, intelligent, charming woman by his side, it was hard not to be intimidated by her mere presence, but tonight was important.  This wasn’t the butterflies-flapping-about-his-gut nervous that he usually felt on his dates with Nyota, but the intestines-twisting kind.

The worst part about it was that he knew that Ny could _tell_  he was off, and he couldn’t build up the nerve to do what he needed to do.

The bar wasn’t a very popular one, but Scotty and Nyota both enjoyed the quiet atmosphere.  They had an open mic night that she occasionally performed at, and a wonderful selection of drinks from all around the galaxy.  It was in a nicer part of Yorktown, so a wee bit pricey, but they could both afford an extravagant night out once in a while.  Besides, there was little else to do as they waited for his silver lady to be rebuilt…  Damn captain even pushed him off the project for some weeks.  ‘Take a break,’ he says.  ‘Stroking the nacelles ain’t _normal,’_  he says.  Psh, as if that boy knew anything about bein’ normal.

Regardless, he always enjoyed his nights with Nyota, but…

He felt like a damn stereotype as he sipped his scotch.  Hardy har har, the Scotsman’s only tough thanks to liquid courage.  He stared down at his glass, vaguely aware that he probably looked like he was pouting.  It shouldn’t be too hard to ask; it wasn’t like he was askin’ for her hand in marriage.  He was partially thankful that Nyota had excused herself to the lavatory so he could gather his wits.

“I’d like ye to meet ma parents.” He practiced aloud.

“Would ye like to meet ma parents?”

“It’d be an honor if ye’d meet ma parents.  They’re lovely folks and I’m sure ye’d all get along great…”

Scotty sighed as he banged the heel of his palm against his head.  No, that wasn’t good.  It was for Ny, it had to be perfect.

“Is that what you are being so weird about?” The woman in question asked as she slid back into her seat with that smile she made when she thought he was being an idiot about something.  Her eyes went all soft and the edge of her mouth tilted up just the slightest.  A part of his brain told him that he would have been more alarmed that she heard him if there weren’t any alcohol in his body.

“Aye…” He simply responded, scratching his neck nervously and looking her in the eye.  Let it never be said that Montgomery Scott was a coward.  “Would ye?”

Her eyes stayed soft, but her smile widened until her teeth were shining at him.  He got a warm feeling in his stomach that instantly relaxed his nerves and was smiling back before he even realized it.

“I’d love to meet them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more! treksanity.tumblr.com


End file.
